This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aims. The Overall Aim of the study is to pilot a testing process used to measure secondhand tobacco smoke (SHS) exposure of children. The Specific Aims of the study are: Aim 1. To assess the feasibility of random catch urine collection in children age 1 to 6 years. Hypothesis 1. Collecting urine from toilet-trained children will be more successful than from children in diapers. Success will be defined by 1) collection of adequate volume, 2) time from start to finish of urine collection and sample preparation. The difference will be measured in the domains of: Time required to complete the process. Parents of toilet-trained children will report that the specimen collection process "takes too long" 20% more often than parents of children in diapers. Specimen handling. Staff assisting parents of toilet-trained children will report that collection of adequate urine volume was "easy" to do 20% more often than staff assisting parents of children in diapers. Aim 2. To assess changes in a parent's intention to make their home and car smoke free, based on the result of a test of SHS exposure of their child. (Applies only to parents who live with their child, and who permit smoking in their home and car.) Hypothesis 2. Parents of children whose test result indicates SHS exposure will be 25% more likely to state that they intend to adopt a "smoke free homes and cars" rule than parents of children whose test result indicates no SHS exposur